


the Red Cloth

by shindeeram



Series: Ouran High School Host Club: 7 Minutes in Heaven [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Host Clubs, Morinozuka Takashi - Freeform, Party, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tamakyo (Ouran High School Host Club), host - Freeform, red cloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting your hand into the hat you draw a red cloth; who is it? </p><p>Link to part one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3246383</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Red Cloth

Reaching your hand into the hat you pulled out a bold red cloth. You take a second to feel the smooth fabric through your fingers as Tamaki called out to set up everything in order. A tingling in your stomach rose up and your palms became sweaty. You started to get nervous thinking about having to kiss one of the hosts. 

“Uhm, I don’t want to do this anymore…” you shuffled your feet backwards. 

“Nonsense! _____, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be left out of this wonderful game. C’mon, hop in the closet,” Tamaki ushered. You tried to run away but somebody came up behind you and tossed you on their shoulder. All you could see now was the end of their blazer and their behind. You attempted to see who held you hostage but their long strides caused too much movement that you would fall off if you moved. Then they plopped you down once you guys reached the closet and the door was shut. The twins shouted the time limit and you looked to see the host you got. 

Mori stared blankly at you but seemed to hold more emotion than usual. You shifted on your feet and looked bashful. Soon enough you couldn’t take it anymore and turned around so your back was to him, blushing like a maniac. 

“So, I got you, huh?” you said, trying to start a conversation. All you heard back was a ‘hn’ and you let out a breath of anxiety. That failed. 

“_____.” You whipped your head around hearing your name and stared questioningly at him. 

“Y-yes, what is it?” 

“Do you not like me?” 

“What? Why would I not like you? I think you’re the best host!” you rambled and looked down at the ground, your shyness taking over. Looking back up, you almost swore that you saw a smirk on his lips. Your heart pounded harder as he stalked closer to you and leaned his head down an inch before your face. You almost stopped breathing until he placed his hands on your waist staring deeply into your eyes. A gasp came out of your lips when you felt his clash against yours. It almost made you faint right there. 

You barely noticed when your back hit against the wall as you started to kiss him more passionately. Your fingers ran through his dark hair and his hands roamed your back. You moaned out his name and he hoisted you up against the wall so he could kiss you better. You wrapped your legs around him to keep from falling. Lust was deep in his expression now, unable to hold back any longer. 

Takashi’s lips moved down your jaw to your neck and kissed every place possible. The more you said his name aloud or moan in pleasure just made him work harder. You loved how he was making you feel, nothing compared to this and this was almost considered simple touching to other people. You almost felt selfish about only feeling good, and grinded your hips against his. You smirked when you heard his quiet moans. Wanting to hear more you moved your hands inside his blazer. You blushed feeling his toned muscles and pleased moans coming from his throat. 

Takashi moved his lips back to yours and took the same step you did by slipping his hand under your blouse. You let out a surprised squeak and he cunningly moved his tongue in. For the silent type, he sure knew how to do magic by exploring every inch of your mouth. He started teasing you by playing with the clasp of your bra and moved his hand away before it came undone. 

Growing impatient, you ripped off all of his garments and kissed down his chest. Reaching back up, you kissed his lips before discarding your own shirt. You knew that he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of you too much, but he didn’t realize how much you wanted it too. 

A pair of hands banging on the door disrupted the heated actions, but you didn’t notice until 4 more were added. You gasped and untangled from Takashi. Snatching up your shirt and putting it on, you smoothed it out and watched Takashi pick up his own top and blazer. Feeling embarrassed about being over the time limit and took so long to be stopped, you opened the door without looking back, but Takashi held you by your wrist. You looked up at Takashi questioningly as he entwined his hand with yours. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead then led you outside the closet. 

Most of the hosts held a sly smile whether they were trying to hide it or not once they saw you two. They knew about your feelings for each other for who knows how long, and the twins especially couldn’t wait to tease you about it. The girls that had arrived squealed and chatted about how cute you guys looked; that gossip was going to last awhile. You blushed getting shy and Mori pulled you away from the crowd. When you got to a quiet place Mori leaned down to whisper in your ear: 

“Want to go on a date tomorrow?”


End file.
